Lovin' You
by TYJamie
Summary: Hiccup Haddock no recuerda lo que sucedió la pasada noche, su única certeza es haber despertado en la cama del más rebelde y popular chico de toda la universidad. SLASH/HIJACK/AU.
1. Lovin' You 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes me pertenecen desde que DreamWorks se dedica al entretenimiento para adultos, porque eso es lo que hace ¿O no?

 **Advertencia:** SLASH/HIJACK/AU. Prefiero a Jack Frost como el pasivo de la relación. Tiendo a exagerar algunos rasgos característicos de los personajes, sólo lo hago por diversión.

 **Aclaraciones:** Me acabo de auto-plagiar, el argumento a continuación aún no sale de mi cabeza.

 **Preview:** Hiccup Haddock no recuerda lo que sucedió la pasada noche, su única certeza es haber despertado en la cama del más rebelde y popular chico de toda la universidad.

.

* * *

.

 **1**

.

Los primeros rayos de sol, atravesando las delgadas cortinas, molestaron su rostro. Tenía muchísimo sueño, definitivamente iba a dormir un poco más. Abriendo un poco los ojos encontró el borde de la sábana y luego de cubrirse hasta la cabeza atrajo más hacia sí a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, siendo correspondido con un bajo gruñido de disgusto. Sin embargo, como respuesta su torso fue rodeado con más fuerza.

 _La piel desnuda junto a la suya se sentía muy bien._

 _La piel desnuda…_

 _La piel…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, quitándose la sábana de encima pudo ver al pálido y completamente desnudo chico que se le aferraba, reconociéndole al instante.

¿Jackson Overland?

Jackson Overland Frost, mejor conocido como Jack Frost, justo como el elfo legendario perteneciente al folclore nórdico, era el chico nuevo del que todos en la universidad hablaban. Sus notas distaban de ser las mejores por lo que muchos dudaban del motivo para ser aceptado en una reconocida institución como aquella. Lo que todos sabían era lo que había logrado catapultarle a la fama, ésto era, sus constantes bromas pesadas a los profesores. Tan sólo en su primer semestre fue suspendido en dos oportunidades, siendo la tercera la advertencia para una expulsión definitiva. Cuando alguien le preguntaba porqué estaba estudiando Ciencias de la Atmósfera, sólo respondía _"Porque me gusta el clima"_ zanjando la cuestión con esa abrupta frase.

Un ligero acento que pocas veces mostraba denotaba su origen escandinavo, más el nunca aclaraba ese hecho o daba detalles al respecto. Si bien, la multitud le perseguía por su conocido buen humor y carisma, habiéndole proclamado como una figura pública representativa de rebeldía, por lo general se le solía ver sin compañía, sentado en las gradas de cemento alrededor del coliseo, dormido en los campos que rodeaban el edificio principal o corriendo descalzo la pista de atletismo.

Ahora, aunque era un tipo popular, poco le conocía, apenas habían cruzado un par de saludos. Podía contar una única vez en la que había hablado con él, la vez en la cual se presentaron mutuamente debido a tener amigos en común. En esa oportunidad sólo le había dicho _"¿Hiccup? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?"_ con evidente tono de burla.

Bueno, tenía razón. Ese no era el mejor nombre del mundo pero nada podía hacer con su vikingo origen, ni con unos padres que nunca vislumbraron la posibilidad de que su hijo terminara estudiando en el extranjero donde su nombre era la definición de un movimiento convulsivo del diafragma que produce una respiración interrumpida por un ruido agudo. La isla supersticiosa de Berk, en Islandia, no era conocida por los elegantes o preciosos nombres que daban a sus descendientes.

Bien, volviendo a la persona que seguía rodeándole el torso con los brazos. Sí, no había _"sentido"_ mal. Estaban completamente desnudos. No tenía que pensar demasiado para imaginar porqué habían terminado así.

A duras penas decidió intentar evocar el día anterior. Los recuerdos se entremezclaban confundiéndose entre sí.

La pasada noche había sido la fiesta de culminación semestral que se hacía a finales de Diciembre. La Universidad permitía a los estudiantes dos grandes celebraciones anuales al final de cada periodo respectivamente para que lograran fraternizar entre sí, ofreciendo a su vez una oportunidad de integración a los de nuevo ingreso. Él, que ya estaba en su segundo año de Ingeniería Aeronáutica había asistido a tres de esas memorables fiestas. Y eran memorables no por ser organizadas por una prestigiosa institución internacional o porque sus alumnos fueran los hijos de una reducida élite mundial (la mayoría de ellos lo eran) no, eran memorables porque todos se salían de control luego de medianoche cuando oficialmente la velada debía terminar.

Sólo por esa noche, esa zona dela ciudad podría perfectamente confundirse con Las Vegas. Ése era el día que todos esperaban pacientemente durante meses para en unas pocas horas ostentar del poderío familiar, convertirse en quienes siempre habían querido ser, abusar de las sustancias que siempre habían deseado, metiéndose en todos los problemas que nunca jamás imaginaron. La más tímida de las chicas descubría que su pasión era el baile en el tubo o el aclamado deportista sería condenado a un par de años de cárcel.

La primera vez despertó en una modesta mansión, sobre la mesa del comedor y con sólo los calzoncillos puestos. La segunda vez prometió a si mismo mantenerse consciente de sus actos por lo que pasadas las once se fue a su apartamento. No pasó una hora cuando más de quince personas tocaron a su puerta para alardear de cuánto licor habían comprado, al menos ese día despertó en su casa.

No obstante, con sólo verse a sí mismo y a su alrededor pudo deducir que esa había sido peor que las veces anteriores.

\- Vamos, duerme un poco más.

La voz del menor le sacó de sus profundas reflexiones. Girándose le vio acurrucado a su lado, abriendo los ojos perezosamente. Estirando las extremidades, con el blanquecino cabello revuelto, le dirigió una sutil sonrisa.

Al parecer, mientras él se devanaba los sesos intentando buscar la razón del porqué había terminado allí, al otro no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Aun así, él no podía aceptar tan fácilmente aquella comprometedora situación.

\- Yo… lo siento Frost, no recuerdo lo que sucedió, debo irme – dijo poniéndose rápidamente en pie, recogiendo la ropa del suelo y colocándosela sin voltear a mirarle.

\- Con que así son las cosas.

No entendía a qué se refería pero no planeaba quedarse para averiguarlo. De reojo pudo ver una pequeña papelera con unos preservativos en ella. Ya no quedaba en su mente algún vestigio de duda pese a que mentalmente no estaba preparado para admitir que se había acostado con él.

\- Por cierto, agradece que yo haya sido tu primera vez, eres condenadamente malo, tener sexo con mi mano es mucho más placentero – rió con sorna -. Vete, tu cara de arrepentimiento me está empezando a dar nauseas, – cubriéndose con las sábanas se giró para dar a entender que no había nada más que decir, pronunciando la última frase en un tono más bajo – si lo que te preocupa es que alguien se entere, descuida, no le diré a nadie.

Tras decir esto la puerta se cerró dejando a un Jack Frost apretando fuertemente los puños.

.

* * *

.

Eran pasadas las doce del mediodía cuando el castaño llegó a su casa, no pudiendo detener la preocupación que lo abrumaba. Junto a las vacaciones que acababan de comenzar las redes sociales empezaron a verse invadidas por una gran cantidad de videos o fotografías de aquellos a los que particularmente no les había ido tan bien como esperaban. El último tema de conversación había sido el video pornográfico de una profesora, algo prácticamente insuperable. Aun así nada evitaba que el acostarse con el peliblanco se hiciera de dominio público, o peor, que se divulgara su casi absoluta asexualidad antes del hecho en cuestión.

De todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él?

Definitivamente no era gay pero, luego de lo ocurrido, evidentemente esa negación era cuestionable. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba ¿Frost no tenía una novia? Quizás sólo era idea suya pero el tipo era muy popular entre las chicas.

\- ¡ARGH! – gritó de frustración en mitad de su solitaria residencia para, en un arrebato de impotencia, coger el celular, marcando a la primera persona que acudió a su mente.

Varios repiques después una cantarina voz femenina contestó la línea, la cual imparablemente comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Hipo! Antes de que me digas algo, escucha, hay un chico guapísimo en la entrada, parece que es mi nuevo vecino, pero, un momento ¿Dónde terminaste anoche? La ultima vez que te vi estabas en la barra, bueno, yo me he levantado con una jaqueca terrible, por suerte mi hermana pasó por mí porque si fuera así ¡AH! ¡Se me olvidaba! No te he contado que…

\- Me acosté con Jack Frost – soltó de golpe.

\- ¡¿QUEEÉ?! – una tos se escuchó durante varios segundos a través de la comunicación telefónica luego del ensordecedor grito.

\- Como lo oyes – suspiró con desgano, sosteniendo el auricular con demasiada fuerza -. Me acosté con Jack Frost – repitió.

\- ¡Por mis monárquicos antepasados! Casi me atraganto con un muffin – haciendo una incómoda pausa para luego continuar como si se dirigiera a sí misma – Yo creía que eras completamente heterosexual, incluso me fijé en ti en alguna extraña ocasión.

\- ¿En mí? – preguntó sorprendido pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por la curiosa chica.

\- Ya, ya, no me cambies el tema. - escuchándose una maliciosa risilla –…Entonces ¿El te dio a ti o tú le diste a él?

\- ¡Eso no es lo más importante! Además… – agradecía no estar frente a ella, momentáneamente se había puesto nervioso, no entendiendo muy bien el motivo.

\- ¡Espera! No digas más, me estoy colocando los zapatos, voy para allá ¡Fin de mundo! ¡Mi mejor amigo se ha follado al más popular de la universidad! – vociferó para luego colgar.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Bueno? ¿…Hola?

Pero nadie contestó. A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de texto de la misma joven.

.

 **Remitente:** Anna (La Demente) De Arendelle.

Espero que estés en tu casa, se me olvidó preguntar ¡UPS! Voy saliendo.

.

No respondió, no hacía falta, nada debía luchar contra aquel don de fisgoneo innato. A pesar de todo, cuando marcó los dígitos en su teléfono celular ya sabía que ella era la persona indicada.

Anna De Arendelle era su mejor amiga desde que pisó el país, o por lo menos, desde que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos después de clases. Ella realmente había ayudado a que el proceso de adaptación no resultara en un completo desastre.

Y ahora, esa chica estaba tocando el timbre con insistencia, luego de aparentemente haber corrido las dos cuadras que les separaban, siendo afortunada de que esa parte de la ciudad estuviera entre las más seguras del mundo.

No pudo siquiera terminar de abrir la puerta porque la castaña lo tomó del brazo obligándole a ir al sofá tras cerrar la puerta con un pequeño empujón.

\- Hola Anna, buenas tardes ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Té? ¿Café? – pretendió ser caballeroso por una vez a sabiendas del estresante cuestionario que se le venía encima.

\- Ciertamente algo pasó anoche porque generalmente soy yo la que se tiene que servir las cosas directamente de tu despensa – haciendo un dramático ademán mientras se arrojaba en el sillón arrastrando al chico a su lado –. Bendito trato para una delicada señorita.

\- Creo que una verdadera señorita no hurga entre la despensa… - viéndose callado súbitamente con una mano sobre la boca.

\- Sshh… - llevándose el índice a los labios a la vez que guiñaba un ojo – un minuto de silencio por la virginidad perdida en batalla de Hiccup Haddock – cerró los ojos mostrando un fingido gesto entristecido.

\- Estás loca.

Murmuró y su revoltosa visitante pudo ver cómo al evitar su mirada se sonrojaba ligeramente.

\- Oh, oh – dijo tocándole repentinamente la frente con el dorso de la mano –. Doctor, veo un caso de flechaditis aguditis croniquitis postintimaditis.

\- ¿…Cómo? – abriendo los ojos con asombro cuando se dio cuenta delo que insinuaba su atolondrada amiga disponiéndose a desmentirlo apresuradamente - ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! Nada de eso, absolutamente no.

Esperaba un nuevo ataque de infundados argumentos pero sólo recibió una grave mirada durante un eterno segundo. Posteriormente, la joven simplemente se encogió de hombros cómo si restara importancia a sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

\- Entonces dígame Señor _"Ahora me van los tipos"_ – volviendo a brillar en sus ojos la chispa de la insana indagación - ¿Cómo es hacerlo con Jack?

\- Primero, – aspiró resignado, debía puntualizar algunas cosas – ahora NO me van los tipos – imitando el tono de voz de su compañera aún cuando enfatizaba la negación en la frase. Segundo, no lo sé.

\- No entiendo ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Lo hicieron o no? – ignorando completamente su primera réplica.

El islandés respiró profundamente para luego responder.

\- No lo sé, – admitió sinceramente – no lo recuerdo, me desperté en su cama, un comentario de su parte terminó por confirmarlo pero, a parte de eso, no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido.

\- Ya veo – retomó la palabra en vista de que el mayor de ambos no continuó - ¿No crees que te está gastando una broma?

\- Fue lo primero que pensé, pero nada ha sido publicado en las redes, ni en la prensa, ni en la televisión, en ningún lado – bufó exagerando.

\- Bueno, si esto es una broma creo que se ha pasado – subiendo las piernas sobre el asiento luego de arrojar los zapatos a un costado sin cuidado alguno -. Digo, él es un buen tipo, sí, algunas veces es un idiota que se divierte a costa de las personas equivocadas, pero nunca le he visto abusar de nadie o aprovecharse de los demás.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué yo? – llevándose las manos a la cara brevemente -. Si es homosexual, bien por él pero sería demasiado decir que siquiera hemos llegado a conversar, no veo forma en que todo haya terminado de esta forma.

\- Yo tampoco – concluyó sencillamente - ¿Aún tienes ese jugo de frutillas que te envían tus padres?

\- Si, ya lo traigo – levantándose para ir a buscarlo a la cocina junto a dos vasos.

\- Sabes Hipo, creo que deberías hablar con él, uno no termina en la cama de otra persona porque sí – comentó despreocupadamente mientras servía ambos vasos, bebiendo de uno de ellos.

\- Lo sé, sólo que no puedo volver a su casa y decirle _"Hola Jackson, quiero recordar lo que pasó anoche"_ – dando un codazo al aire, sobreactuando la última parte.

\- Pfff… HAHAHAHA – estalló en carcajadas por toda respuesta, a punto de escupir el zumo debido a la mezcla de risa y tos.

\- ¿Qué? – no recordaba haber dicho algo tan gracioso.

\- Eso suena más como _"Házmelo recordar"_. Te aconsejo que elijas mejor tus palabras cuando intentes confrontar a alguien.

Un incómodo ahogo se alojó inmediatamente en la boca de su estómago. Pero, nuevamente, antes de analizar una desvinculante posible razón para ello recibió una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro seguida de una revuelta a su cabello.

\- Todo estará bien, ya verás que hay una lógica explicación a todo esto. No creo que trascienda de lo que sucedió, como te dije, él no es una mala persona.

La sentencia de aquel asunto fue expuesto por un intento apesadumbrado de sonrisa.

Esa tarde Anna le contó, alargando la charla durante horas, cómo luego de haberse ido con unas amigas a un bar de los suburbios no hicieron falta más de diez minutos para que su hermana mayor Elsa, mejor conocida como _"La perfecta celadora del autocontrol y las buenas costumbres"_ casi la dejara calva, sacándola del lugar para, a duras penas por su estado de ebriedad, llevarla al coche. No, no era fácil ser la hermana menor de la excelsa Presidenta del Consejo Universitario, ni mucho menos llevar el título de princesas en un país extranjero (aunque sólo él sabía eso).

También se enteró de cómo había conocido al nuevo (y muy apuesto, según su extensa descripción) vecino. Nada menos que habiéndole propinado un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla al pensar que era algún tipo de delincuente. _"Estaba abriendo la puerta con nerviosismo mientras yo le veía fijamente, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con inquietud, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo"_ habían sido sus textuales palabras al relatar lo sucedido con mucha vergüenza en su rostro. Al parecer, el rubio en cuestión ahora la evitaba a toda costa.

Cuando la hiperactiva nórdica se hubo ido descubrió que se sentía más ligero. Quizás todo lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien, alguien que le distrajera con su alocada personalidad e inverosímiles vivencias.

Para reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido ya tendría tiempo. Esperando que no fuera pronto decidió irse ala cama temprano.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas finales:**

En un principio sólo quería escribir un buen (explícito) lemon, cuando eso pasa empiezo a imaginar unos argumentos repetidos y estrafalarios que terminan alargándose demasiado.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido en extremo aburrido, ya escribí otros dos capítulos así que espero que valga la pena publicar la continuación. Mi único motivo es divertirles, si lo logré o siquiera les dio algo de curiosidad, entonces yo seré feliz, porque para eso lo escribo, infinitamente gracias.

Háganme notar cualquier horror y si tienen dudas, pregunten.


	2. Lovin' You 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes me pertenecen desde que la ley _"Adopta a un ficker"_ es obligatoria a nivel internacional.

 **Advertencia:** SLASH/HIJACK/AU/LIME. Disfruten armando el rompecabezas.

.

* * *

.

 **2**

.

 _Los gemidos del chico debajo de él se ahogaban con cada nueva embestida. Era cálido, caliente, quemaba, sentía que podría derretirse dentro de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Sudaba, el ambiente se había vuelto caluroso a su alrededor como un intenso complemento al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Se levantó levemente, apoyando las palmas a ambos lados de la persona que recibía se estocadas, aquel que se ensamblaba morbosamente a su pelvis, pudiendo observarle en toda su nívea perfección._

 _Podría haber acabado por segunda vez sólo con verle._

 _Su inmaculada piel estaba completamente desnuda para él. Rodeando su cintura con esas temblorosas piernas, respondía con un estremecimiento a cada una de sus reiteradas penetraciones._

 _Pero si su cuerpo le parecía erótico en forma sublime, tragó fuerte cuando le miró a los ojos. La expresión socarrona y burlona que solía lucir se había ido por completo, dando paso a una azulada mirada llorosa junto a un rubor que recorría su cuello, extendiéndose notoriamente por sus mejillas, subiendo finalmente hasta la punta de sus orejas. Cada movimiento que su parte baja acogía, producía en su garganta los más reprimidos, vergonzosos e impacientes sonidos. Una voz débil le imploraba que no se detuviera mientras el desesperado autor de la misma le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, enviando un escalofrío a través de su nervosa columna vertebral que terminó dolorosamente en su entrepierna._

 _-_...un poco más, ya... _\- suplicó debajo de él para luego hundir los dientes en su hombro succionándole suavemente._

 _Contenerse no le había sido fácil, aún menos cuando el otro obstinadamente se empeñaba en intentar mandar su autocontrol al diablo. Sin embargo, hizo un último esfuerzo porque sabía lo doloroso que había resultado ser para el menor aquella primera intrusión. Inclinándose, sostuvo su propio peso en un brazo para firmemente asistir con la otra mano el levantamiento de cadera del extasiado chico. Era tiempo de terminar con esa dulce e insoportable agonía._

.

 _Había visto cómo el otro sacaba un tubo de loción de la última gaveta de la cómoda junto a un preservativo para luego de quitarle el plateado envoltorio posicionarse frente a él, colocándoselo lentamente con esas que parecían sus características manos frías. Eso, era demasiado. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no correrse, esa era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa forma. No pudo evitarlo, eyaculó con un estremecimiento justo en sus manos, que de no ser porque el peliblanco se apartó milagrosamente a tiempo, el líquido seminal le hubiera terminado en la cara._

 _-_ Lo-lo siento ¡ARGH! ¡De verdad lo siento! _\- se disculpó repetidas veces queriendo morir a causa de tanta vergüenza; la ebriedad y el desconcierto habían huido súbitamente de su cabeza._

 _-_ No duras nada por lo que veo _\- ignorando sus disculpas a la vez que suspiraba con una resignada sonrisa._

 _-_ Es que yo... _\- desvió la mirada completamente ruborizado -_ yo nunca, nunca había hecho algo como esto.

 _-_ Tú... _\- le miró fijamente con una repentina expresión seria -_ ¿Nunca habías tenido sexo? ¿Con ninguna chica?

 _-_ No. _\- admitió -_ Sé que es extraño, pero...

 _No pudo continuar, le tomaron de las mejillas atrayéndole para un tierno beso. Al separarse, en algún instante después, se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en ese travieso semblante, evidenciando cierta emoción que no pudo definir ¿Alegría?_

 _-_ Haddock, _\- señaló con el índice hacia su propia entrepierna -_ yo todavía sigo así, aunque te hayas corrido no pienso detenerme ahora ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

.

 _-_ ¿Qué hora es? _\- inquirió, girándose lentamente hacia él, envuelto completamente por las celestes sábanas, dejando a la vista sólo por encima de su nariz._

 _-_ Las cinco de la mañana _\- bostezó dejado el reloj despertador en su sitio -_ ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?

 _-_ A veces, antes de clases, voy a una fundación para niños. _\- respondió con pesadez arrastrado las palabras -_ Supongo que se me habrá olvidado desactivar la alarma.

 _-_ ¿No irás? _\- acercándose al escandinavo para volver a cubrirse con el mullido cobertor a sus pies._

 _-_ No, más tarde les explicaré que un imbécil me dejó el culo dolorido, no podré sentarme días. _\- ante su expresión de preocupación rió muy bajo -_ Estoy bien, alguna pomada tendré en el botiquín.

 _-_ Lo siento _\- uniendo se cálidos cuerpos en un mimoso apretón como gesto de disculpa._

 _-_ Déjalo, yo te traje aquí en primer lugar _\- dando por terminada la conversación al corresponderle el abrazo, recostando cómodamente la cabeza en su pecho._

.

 _Suaves, esos labios eran muy suaves. Sentía como los mismos se apoderaban completamente de su boca al tiempo que una lengua ansiosa se abría paso a través de ella. Pero el beso no era lo único que percibía, dos manos le desabotonaban la camisa mientras se hacía consiente del peso sobre él._

 _¿Alguien estaba sentado encima?_

 _Abriendo los ojos lentamente se sostuvo sobre los codos para alzarse un poco. Estaba oscuro y la persona arriba de él se había detenido. Entrecerró los ojos para distinguir a su alrededor._

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Cuando un hilo de cordura comenzaba a orientarle se vio de nuevo empujado hacia abajo, haciéndole chocar contra una superficie firme pero suave_

 _¿Una cama?_

 _Enfocó de nuevo la vista reconociendo en medio de su ebrio y vago desconcierto aquellas hebras de cabello blanco enmarcando esas delgadas facciones_

 _¿Jack Frost?_

 _Bueno, Jack Frost volvía a besarle, lo hacía muy bien tenía que admitir, tanto que apenas percibió cuando algo comenzó a frotarse insistentemente en su parte inferior. De igual forma se percató con tardanza de que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al estímulo. Dentro de sus pantalones algo se sentía muy apretado._

.

 _-_ Hazlo, quiero que entres _\- señaló abriendo las piernas, sujetando su escroto para insinuar el hecho en cuestión, llevándose el brazo libre a la cara para fallidamente cubrir su avergonzada expresión._

 _El descendiente de vikingos tragó fuerte frente a la erótica imagen delante de él. Colocándose entre sus piernas posicionó la punta de su nuevamente duro falo en la ya dilatada entrada del menor. Inclinándose hacia adelante se afirmó en la cama para dar una vacilante primera estocada. El semblante del menor se contrajo en una mueca de dolor que no pudo disimilar._

 _-_ Sigue _\- pidió, apretando lo dientes, respirando profundamente._

 _Dudó pero hizo lo que pedía. Un jadeo angustioso no se hizo esperar, el cual se vio acompañado por las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Inmediatamente notó como su interior se estrechaba a su alrededor._

 _-_ Duele, demonios, duele _\- apartándose el brazo del rostro mostrando una expresión de molestia consigo mismo._

 _-_ ¿Estás bien? _\- por muy placentera que fuera la sensación, estaba preocupado, sólo él parecía disfrutar de la situación._

 _-_ No, no lo estoy. _\- exhaló posando la mirada en él brevemente -_ Sabía que la primera vez sería dolorosa pero esto es demasiado - bufó en clara señal de rendición.

 _-_ ¿Primera? Pero tu tienes... _\- aclarándose la garganta para en vano intentar ocultar su bochorno -_ lubricante y esas cosas.

 _-_ Las compre pensando en ti, idiota.

 _Soltó, por lo visto, arrepintiéndose al instante. Maldijo muy bajo dando una ojeada a la habitación dónde se encontraban, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa._

 _Momentáneamente, el conjunto de expresiones que ese chico en un par de horas le había mostrado le parecieron sumamente adorables ¿Ese era Jackson Overland Frost? ¿Desde cuando había estado interesado en él de esa forma? Podría responder a todas las interrogantes después, ahora, una necesidad se apoderaba lentamente de sus acciones._

 _Tomándole de la barbilla sin atender a su sorpresa, le besó suavemente, sin prisa, disfrutando de estar encima, aún sensiblemente unido a él. Por primera vez en la noche tomaba la iniciativa de besarle, la noción de dominio le estaba agradando cada vez más. Le haló con los dientes el exquisito labio inferior pudiendo ver cómo esos iris de un escudriñador tono índigo se clavaban expectantes en los suyos. Uniendo nuevamente sus bocas, introdujo su lengua para profundizar, aquella deliciosa cueva húmeda le daba la bienvenida, abriéndose lentamente a su indiscreta intromisión._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el frenesí aumentara entre ellos y las manos del castaño recorrieran frenéticamente toda la nevada piel que se le ofrecía. El cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, los muslos, regresando a los testículos, deteniéndose al llegar a su erección. Descubriendo con ansias cuán placentero era tocarle._

 _El apasionado beso que había continuado a pesar de las cortas interrupciones, fue completamente detenido ante la dificultad para respirar que la falta de oxígeno provocaba en el menor, quien con insistencia estaba siendo masturbado._

 _Desencadenar esas sensaciones en el otro lo había desarmado. Quería ver más, oír más, desesperarle completamente._

 _Aún cuando había intentado dominarse, no razonó cuando la excitación se apoderó de sus sentidos, le embistió. Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados obtuvo una concesión inmediata._

 _-_ Continúa. _\- gimió a su oído con voz ronca -_ Maldición, esto se siente muy bien.

.

* * *

.

La percepción que el recuerdo de su voz causó terminó por arrancarlo de sus sueños como un balde de agua fría arrojado directamente a su cara.

Antes de poder asimilar lo ocurrido se miró la entrepierna, sabiendo de antemano lo que allí encontraría, una notable rigidez elevaba la tela de su pantalón de algodón.

Corrió al baño antes de seguir manchando la tela que le cubría, bajando el elástico reveló su palpitante miembro. No, eso no era una típica erección matutina.

Mientras las lascivas imágenes de aquellos fragmentos permanecían recurrentes en su cabeza, se hizo cargo de ello.

.

* * *

.

Seguía en el cuarto de baño, debía confirmar esos sueños. Parándose al frente del gran espejo dorado del fondo, humilde accesorio más en ese penthouse rentado, se quitó la camisa rápidamente. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, un cardenal se formaba en el lado derecho de su cuello y otro más pequeño se alojaba en su hombro izquierdo. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de esas marcas el día anterior? Suponía que debido a que sólo ahora sabía el lugar exacto dónde él había hincado sus dientes. Al parecer, tal como aquel personaje mitológico, al escandinavo le gustaba repartir mordidas.

Dejando la camisa en el suelo tras quitarse los pantaloncillos, se metió en la ducha bajo una lluvia de agua cálida. Bien, era el momento de ordenar sus pensamientos o por lo menos intentarlo.

Sabía que se había acostado con el tipo pero la realidad lo golpeó de forma demoledora volviendo a estremecer su bajo abdomen ¿Quién podría olvidar algo así? Sólo él, al parecer. La gente olvida cosas como los cumpleaños de sus amigos, el lugar dónde dejaron las llaves o una agenda, el número telefónico de la compañía de seguros. No, la gente no olvidaba intensas experiencias como aquella.

 _"Por cierto, agradece que yo haya sido tu primera vez, eres condenadamente malo, tener sexo con mi mano es mucho más placentero. Vete, tu cara de arrepentimiento me está empezando a dar náuseas"_

Si bien esas habían sido sus palabras, tan pronto como acudieron a su memoria, fueron reemplazadas en su mente con el esbozo de esa sonrisa tímida después de haber dicho.

 _"Vamos, duerme un poco más"_

¿Y cual había sido su inteligente respuesta?

 _"Lo siento Frost, no recuerdo lo que sucedió, debo irme"_

Cerró el grifo, apoyando la mano en la pared viendo como la espuma bajaba por el desagüe. Había actuado como un completo cretino. Eso no era sexo casual, él quería que se quedara.

\- Demonios.

Tomó la toalla para secarse con rapidez al tiempo que se dirigía al pequeño vestidor, sacando ropa interior, descolgando unos jeans de color negro junto a una camisa verde olivo. Colocándose los tenis en un par de movimientos apresurados tropezaba torpemente con los muebles a su paso, cogiendo las llaves del coche, el móvil y su billetera. Debía aclarar la cosas inmediatamente.

Al salir del estacionamiento era ya mediodía, siendo sábado debería haber poco tráfico pero las calles estaban a reventar. El auto era un regalo de sus padres, pocas veces solía usarlo pero en es momento sentía una imperiosa inquietud de ir a la casa del menor lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, por lo que recordaba, el peliblanco vivía apenas a dos estaciones de tren.

Cuando finalmente enfiló la avenida principal se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de estar atestada de gente. Resopló con molestia, aparcando al lado de los demás automóviles, no tenía más remedio que continuar su recorrido a pie. Habían escogido el peor día para decidir armar una feria gastronómica navideña en mitad de la vía.

Pasando la primera cuadra, a duras penas por la marea de gente, le vio. Reconocería esa sudadera azul y esa risa estridente a kilómetros de distancia. Al intentar acercarse al llamativo stand de concursos dónde estaba, sus miradas se encontraron. Su semblante pálido se tornó agrio en el mismo instante. La multitud obviamente no estaba de su parte porque bastó un abrir y cerrar de ojos para engullir a ese universitario de blanca cabellera sin dejar rastro.

La hora siguiente estuvo dando vueltas entre la festiva verbena intentando dar con su paradero, resultando su búsqueda en un total fracaso. Resignado y exhausto se recostó en un pequeño banco peatonal. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, aún le quedaba la primera opción. Estirando los brazos y sacudiendo la piernas se dispuso a caminar el resto de la avenida hasta la casa del sujeto que esfumándose en un santiamén tenía sobradas razones para evitarlo.

Debido al calor o la gran cantidad de personas el camino se le hizo extremadamente agotador por lo que respiró aliviado cuando hubo llegado a su destino. Una vivienda de diseño vanguardista, estrecha, alargada, frente ladrillado, grandes blancos ventanales y entrada doble al estilo del siglo XVII, toda una pequeña mansión digna de un coleccionista holandés. Tan sólo había estado allí el día anterior pero el sitio le ponía extrañamente nervioso aumentando esa ansiedad que en sobremanera le incomodaba. De pie frente al ornamentado acceso principal, contando con la posibilidad de encontrarse con un familiar, no teniendo una explicación razonable para justificar el estar allí, tocó el timbre antes de retroceder arrepentido.

Nada.

Llamó nuevamente, la respuesta fue la misma, un absoluto silencio. Suspiró, al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Devolviéndose sobre sus pasos entró a una pintoresca pequeña cafetería pidiendo un mokaccino helado para llevar. Mientras pagaba, unos dulces fríos llamaron su atención desde el mostrador ¿A Jack le gustarían lo dulces? No perdía nada con comprar algunos. Llevando un tiramisú de café humedecido en ron, una gelatina bavarois con frambuesas y un budín de Sticky Toffee inglés en crema de vainilla, se dirigió por segunda vez al sitio de su interés.

Al ver que aún nadie atendía se sentó en los escalones de la entrada dando pequeños sorbos a su congelada bebida, preparándose para esperar cuánto tiempo fuera necesario.

Allí estaba él persiguiendo a un tipo con el que se había acostado, aparentemente en una noche de ebriedad y desenfreno.

 _"Señor ahora me van los chicos"_

No, en absoluto, ahora no le gustaban los hombres, sólo sentía excesiva curiosidad por uno en particular. Además, él sólo estaba allí para disculparse ¿O no? Aunque, al evocar su cuerpo, sus labios, su piel, sus expresiones...

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

Y, a pesar de que la persona frente a él le miraba con desprecio, no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder ante el lascivo recuerdo.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas finales:**

Me disculpo por la demora he estado viajando demasiado. Yo seguiré escribiendo esta morbosidad para mí y para ustedes.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Gracias, en serio, muchísimas gracias por sus bellos, preciosos, hermosos, adorables reviews, como no había recibido la notificación pensé que realmente la había cagado con la trama repetida o mi tendencia a exagerar.

 **Coxizzi:** GRACIAS por ser mi primer review, no sabes cuán feliz me hizo, casi lloro. No sé escribir yuri, quizás es porque nunca lo he intentado, igual lo pensaré. Gracias a ti me enteré de que existe el Hansoff, lastima que no encontré ni uno en fanfiction. Yo también he pensado en una escena de celos, a ver si la coloco o no.

 **Mora:** GRACIAS, espero que continúes leyendo. Yo también lo imagino como un pasivo dominante, tengo debilidad por los semes idiotas sin experiencia(?).

 **Bakaa:** GRACIAS. Cuando dices "Si fuera diferente no tendría mucho sentido con la historia" me hace reír de nerviosismo ¿Se supone que tendría que tenerlo? Yo pensaba que la trama era una excusa para el sexo desenfrenado que a mi parecer aún no han tenido.

 **Naruko:** GRACIAS. Pensé en incluir un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Jack, pero me gusta la idea de que Hipo lo vaya conociendo poco a poco. A ver que sale de mi mente.

 **GatoChocapic:** GRACIAS. Esta trama da para mucho por eso como que no la supero todavía. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (Adoro pasivizar(?) tipos).

 _¿Nos vemos en el próximo?_


	3. Lovin' You 3

**Disclaimer:** La prueba de lo mucho que me ha enriquecido este morboso pasatiempo está en el estatus de mi cuenta bancaria.

 **Advertencia:** SLASH/HIJACK/AU.

.

* * *

.

 **3**

.

\- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Apártate de mi camino.

Con el capuz cubriéndole la cabeza impidiendo ver sus expresiones, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo del suéter, no parecía dispuesto a conversar en absoluto.

\- Yo... - era ahora o nunca - vine a disculparme por lo de ayer, yo...

\- Disculpado ¿Algo más? - miró a un costado con gesto hastiado e impaciente.

No, en absoluto había sido disculpado ¿A dónde se había ido ese chico soñoliento que tiernamente disgustado se aferraba a su cintura cuando no deseaba levantarse? Suspiró, se había encargado perfectamente de él. Evidentemente no iba a ser tan fácil como había creído, después de todo su comportamiento era en gran medida justificable. Sólo debía lograr entenderle, esforzándose lo mejor que podía. Aún si tenía que impedirle el paso a su propia casa.

\- ¡Ah sí! - tendiéndole el set de pequeñas cajas carmesí decoradas con ostentosos lazos negros - No sabia si te gustaban los dulces así que, bueno, compré algunos...

Mientras se explicaba atendía a cada uno de los movimientos del chico por lo que observó cómo tras tomar de sus manos las unidas cajitas veía a ambos lados del paso peatonal en busca de algo, dirigiéndose allí cuando al parecer lo hubo divisado. Su objetivo era, un bote de basura. Tras arrojar los postres como un desperdicio cualquiera se devolvió inexpresivamente. Justo entonces la palabras huyeron de su vocabulario.

Mas su benevolente naturaleza intentó encontrar un motivo a sus acciones.

\- Al parecer no te gustan - alzó las cejas, forzando una sonrisa cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Sí me gustan - devolviéndole a su vez una irónica sonrisa pese a que su rostro mantenía una mueca de fastidio.

Claramente la había jodido en niveles astronómicos. Al intentar decir algo inteligente, algo que en momentos como esos no se le daba muy bien, fue empujado contra la barandilla de la entrada haciéndole dar un traspié que casi le hace caer. El más bajo pasó por su lado sin miramientos aprovechando el reciente espacio para entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¡Frost! - alcanzó a gritar al tiempo que recuperando el equilibrio, le seguía.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya la puerta se había cerrado. Sabía que no existía la menor intención por parte del menor por dejarle entrar, por lo menos, no en unos cuantos siglos. Como esperaba, todos sus llamados fueron ignorados.

Alzó la vista al cielo, resoplando. Ya había estado esperando un buen rato, si ahora decidía quedarse un poco más no haría ninguna diferencia, no tenía nada más importante qué hacer. Se sentó en la alfombrilla rústica de la entrada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

\- Entiendo Jackson, me quedaré esperando eternamente aquí, de verdad quiero hablar contigo - habló en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado.

La gente que regresaba de festejar al pasar le dirigían una mirada de extrañeza de soslayo. Él a su vez al ver a todas esas familias de padres orgullosos con chiquillos revoloteando a su alrededor sólo podía anhelar los viejos tiempos. Realmente extrañaba aquello que consideraba su hogar.

A pesar de la nostalgia que le invadía, en ese momento sólo tenía cabeza para un rebelde dos años menor. No podía juzgar su comportamiento y era demasiado tarde para meditar en sus propios actos ¿Por qué estaba allí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué era tan importante para él hacer lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Perseguirle? Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo ¿Cierto?

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Haddock? ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?

Distinguió a través de la somnolencia un conocido rostro pálido cerca del suyo, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Sobresaltado, alzó la cabeza con brusquedad sin pensar, chocando estrepitosamente con la nariz del otro.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡ARGH! ¡De verdad lo siento!

Menudo acto de torpeza. Se abalanzó sobre él para examinar su estado beneficiándose del hecho de que ambos habían quedado sentados frente a la entrada tras el impacto. El primero palpándose la cabeza y el segundo llevándose ambas manos a la nariz con expresión dolorida. Descubriéndole el rostro, le tomó de la barbilla, inspeccionándole cuidadosamente en busca de sangre. No le había partido el tabique, por suerte. Pero no podía decir que el hecho de lastimarle estuviera mucho mejor, haciéndole estar casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Duele, mierda, cómo duele!

Hipo tragó. Su cara debía ser un poema porque inmediatamente el escandinavo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como si hubiera confesado la cosa más espantosa del universo, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

Un aura de vergonzosa incomodidad se ciñó sobre ellos, más ninguno de lo dos se atrevía a dispersarla.

Ese momento específico de la rememorada noche atizó al mayor fuertemente, aun así, gracias a eso recordó el verdadero motivo de haber esperado. Fijándose en su alrededor notó que la tarde había caído, coloreando el cielo en tonalidades naranja y turquesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? La voz a su lado le sacó de su efímera preocupación.

\- Pretendo fingir que nada sucedió pero no me estás ayudando Haddock - comentó en tono bajo desviando la vista a un lado, se había recostado en la pared contraria a una ridícula precavida distancia.

\- No quiero que finjas - frunció el ceño decidido, era la verdad después de todo.

Recibió una escrutadora mirada que se fue tornando triste lentamente. Cuando el chico al parecer se hizo consciente de sí, tomó la capucha con ambas manos halándola hacia adelante como si intentara desaparecer dentro de la oscura tela. Doblando las rodillas hundió la cara entre ellas, apretando aún los puños, tanto que sus nudillos lograban resaltar en su clara piel.

El castaño reaccionó. La puerta debía seguir abierta. Sujetó al otro por el brazo, dándole un fuerte jalón hasta que ambos terminaron dentro de la casa, con la puerta cerrada tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué estás...? - el resto de la pregunta quedó en el vacío del silencio.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? En el momento que observó su solitaria expresión sintió una tormentosa obligación por abrazarle, protegerle, reclamarle posesivamente para él y eso había hecho. Ahora sentía como su corazón latía desbocado. Él únicamente le estaba estrechando entre sus brazos ¿Por qué se había detenido el tiempo sólo para ambos?

Tras un largo momento en el cual ninguno habló, decidió separarse, percibiendo cómo la mejillas de Jack Frost mostraban un ligero enrojecimiento. Aún así, seguía en un manifiesto estado de shock.

Su rostro. El rostro de Jackson Overland Frost ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que era? Con esas oscuras cejas enmarcando sus vivaces ojos azules. Esas largas y perfectas pestañas. Su pequeña nariz sonrosada. Sus delgados labios de tonalidad rosácea. Ese alborotado cabello blanco asomándose por debajo del gorro.

Le descubrió el semblante al tomarle el rostro entre sus manos. Aquellos enrojecidos ojos aún le observaban con desconfianza ¿Enrojecidos? Se le oprimió el pecho y apretó lo labios con impotencia. Deslizó ambos pulgares por la zona, a lo que el escandinavo reaccionó repentinamente intentando apartarle con violencia.

Más sus impulsos le dominaron una vez más. Cuando la conciencia de sus acciones volvió ahí estaba él, besándole, sintiéndose agradecido con el universo por ser alguien que habitualmente se dejaba gobernar por su impetuosa personalidad. Por Odín santísimo, Thor y toda su descendencia, aquellos labios eran mucho más suaves de lo que recordaba, acomodándose delicadamente a los suyos. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a saborearlos en su totalidad, fue apartado.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías besarme?

Tenía dos opciones, la primera, hacer caso a sus palabras alegando demencia ante su conducta, la segunda, hacer caso a ese rubor que se extendía fugazmente por toda su cara ¿Perdería algo si se arriesgaba? En absoluto.

Un segundo después le estaba arrinconando contra la pared más cercana, teniendo un brazo por encima de su cabeza y el otro rodeándole la cintura para acercarle, devorándole los labios con premura. Había escogido la opción correcta ¿Qué era ese deseo? Había salido con algunas chicas pero nunca consideró siquiera hacer esas cosas con un chico. No sabía que abrazar a un tipo flacucho llegaría a sentirse tan bien. Tan placenteramente bien. Redescubriendo el delicioso sabor de besarle, la cálida sensación de su cercanía o la egoísta demanda de su entrega, finalmente el menor le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Destrozado la atmósfera que tanto le había costado construir, el teléfono en su bolsillo delantero comenzó a vibrar insistentemente. Decidió ignorarlo, mucho más si al parecer no era el único que lo quería así. El dulce beso que le ofrecían no se detuvo, siendo correspondido de forma simultánea.

Muy a su pesar, el móvil no paró de reclamar atención. Tenía que atender, tarea que le resultó sumamente difícil al observar aquellos preciosos ojos deteniéndose en los suyos. A regañadientes, con la intención de separarse mordió su labio inferior, halándolo con suavidad. Sorprendentemente una sonrisa tímida iluminó ese encantador rostro. Zeus, Odín, Buda, Jesús, Krishna, Ra, Björk ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? Jack Frost era tan endemoniadamente lindo.

Aún dosificando cortos besos en su boca, se sacó el celular del pantalón, viendo con asombro el nombre de la persona que llamaba. Mierda. Manteniendo al ojiazul pegado a su cintura como si temiera que escapara, contestó.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? - carraspeó cuando su voz sonó demasiado aguda para su gusto.

\- Hola, Hipo, hijo estoy frente a tu departamento pero por lo que veo no estas aquí.

\- ¡¿Estás en el país?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste? - aparentemente era el último en enterarse de muchas cosas.

\- Tu padre y yo vinimos por asuntos urgentes de la embajada, vamos a quedarnos unos días por lo que trajimos a tus hermanos y...

Justo en es instante de la conversación, Jack, que hasta ese momento le había estado viendo con curiosidad, hundió la cabeza en su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos. Tanta ternura acabaría causándole un coma diabético ¿Ése era el mismo chico que en su segundo día de carrera había tirado un balde de pintura negra sobre el decano o, el que sin miramientos había arrojado aquellos dulces a la basura? Al parecer sí.

\- Hipo ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, por supuesto, algo sobre la enfermedad de las vacas locas ¿Cierto?

\- No - se escuchó un suspiro - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Ehm, yo, en casa de un... ¿amigo?

\- ¿Qué tan lejos? ¿En qué zona?

\- Mm... al final de la Avenida Principal Norte, cerca de los canales ¿Por qué?

\- Voy para allá, espérame en la calle, te llevaré a los pequeños. Te llevaste el auto ¿Cierto?

\- Claro mamá - exhaló - ¿Qué? ¿A los pequeños? - reaccionando al fin - ¿A los trillizos?

\- Hijo, estás más distraído de lo normal. - rió en la línea con tono maternal - Sí, te decía que tu papá y yo estaremos ocupados en el congreso este fin de semana, probablemente sólo hoy y mañana. Luego tendremos algunos días libres antes de regresar por lo que trajimos a tus hermanos, aprovechando que estás de vacaciones queríamos compartir contigo, hace mucho que no te veíamos.

La última vez que vio a su familia sería casi alrededor de un año. Por fin podrían estar juntos otra vez aunque sólo fuera por un corto tiempo. No obstante, todavía había algo que no entendía ¿Llevarle a los pequeños? Claro, ahí comprendió, si iban a estar ocupados necesitaban a alguien de confianza que cuidara de ellos. Quién más que su hermano mayor que conocía perfectamente lo traviesos y revoltosos que eran.

\- Bueno, - finalizó su progenitora a falta de respuesta antes de colgar - nos vemos allá.

Respiró profundamente, volviendo su interés a la persona que le regresaba la mirada atentamente aún rodeándole el torso como si hubiera descubierto que no quería soltarle.

\- Mi madre - explicó, claramente el otro ya lo sabría.

\- ¿Trillizos? - alzó las cejas con reciente curiosidad.

\- Sí, mis hermanos, se quedarán conmigo durante el resto del fin de semana - aclaró.

\- No sabía que tuvieras hermanos.

\- No muchos lo saben, mi familia se encargó de ellos cuando sus padres fallecieron en un arranque desesperado por encontrar a su desaparecida hija - bajó la vista porque era cruel, había obtenido a los mejores hermanos del mundo a causa de un hecho que los marcaba de por vida, adoraba a esos niños, ellos no merecían eso.

\- Ya veo.

Un atisbo de tristeza cruzó fugazmente la expresión del menor pero decidió no indagar, parecía un recuerdo desolador. Sólo le abrazó por segunda vez. A lo lejos pudo escuchar un par de cornetazos que se superponían entre sí. Al parecer había traído al combo protocolar completo.

\- Ya vienen - frunció el ceño llevándose el pulgar y el índice a la frente.

\- ¿Hasta acá? Pero... - vio a su alrededor dudosamente.

\- No - adivinando sus pensamientos - ella está ocupada con alguna cuestión parlamentaria, sólo iré a recibir a mis hermanos para llevarlos a casa.

Dicho esto el peliblanco no se inmutó pero quitó los brazos de su torso para abrir la puerta tras de sí ¿Realmente él creía que simplemente se iría? Pues, si así lo esperaba, estaba muy equivocado. Le tomó del rostro dándole un breve beso antes de que pudiera reaccionar. No se atrevía a decir _"nunca"_ aún, pero mientras nada se lo impidiera, no cabía la posibilidad de dejar de querer besarle.

\- Ven, quiero que conozcas a mi madre.

Y como si no se cansara de hacer lo que prefería sin preguntar o siquiera considerar la opinión del escandinavo, le tomo por la muñeca, atrayéndole consigo a la caravana que se detenía algunos metros a la derecha del paso peatonal, compuesta por dos camionetas negras que flanqueaban una alargada e inmensa limusina del mismo color con un escudo identificando cada una de sus puertas. Valka Hooligan pertenecía al parlamento islandés sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, oye, yo no...

Claramente sus quejas iban a ser rotundamente ignoradas, el islandés lo arrastró a su lado sin dejar de sostenerle. A unos diez metros del tropel gubernamental, la puerta trasera del lujoso auto se abrió dejando salir a tres pequeñitos e idénticos niños con grandes rizos rojizos adornando sus cabecillas, los cuales se lanzaron corriendo a su encuentro vestidos con pantaloncitos color beige y camisitas aceitunadas. Cuánto habían crecido, la última vez que los vio iban en pijama la mayoría del tiempo. Se arrojaron a sus piernas chocando contra él, haciéndole dar un traspié que por poco le hace caer. Agachándose para estar a su altura los estrujó a los tres en un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo han estado pequeños revoltosos? - halando las mejillas y revolviendo los esponjosos cabellos a cada uno.

Por respuesta los tres le mostraron una gran sonrisa exhibiendo sus irregulares dientecitos de leche.

\- Yo también pero los he extrañado un montón ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Se hicieron los desentendidos, uno mirando al cielo, otro al suelo y otro silbando mientras hacía pequeños círculos con el pie.

Exhaló, ya habría tiempo para aclarar eso. Por el momento algo detrás de sí había captado la curiosidad de los chicos. Claro, lo había olvidado.

\- Harris, Hubert y Hamish, él es Jack. - poniéndose en pie, viendo cómo el peliblanco, que había permanecido alejado, se acercaba - Y Jack, él es Harris, él Hubert y él Hamish. Sé que al principio son difíciles de diferenciar pero...

\- Lo capto - le interrumpió inclinándose hacia los trillizos - tú eres Harris, tú Hubert y tú Hamish. Muy bien, Hamish se esconderá para que Harris, Hubert y yo lo busquemos.

Los niños se le quedaron viendo fijamente por lo que ante su inmovilidad el mayor de los cuatro continuó dirigiéndose al que identificó como Hamish.

\- Vamos ¿Qué esperas? - mostrándole un divertido gesto _"terrorífico"_ \- sólo tienes cinco segundos y no pueden salir de la acera.

El niño reveló una enorme sonrisa astuta para luego salir corriendo y saltando mientras los demás, fingiendo no haber visto a dónde había ido, comenzaban a contar.

¿Cómo lo hacía? En primer lugar, ellos no solían confiar en la gente al primer momento; en segundo lugar, los había identificado con sólo saber cuál era cual, la mayoría de la personas asentían al escuchar sus nombres cuando en realidad ni siquiera habían prestado atención.

Tras escuchar como la puerta de un auto se cerraba, se giró para finalmente encontrarse con su madre, una mujer joven de origen letón, alta, delgada, de largo cabello castaño rojizo como el otoño, vestida con un traje color negro a la medida, que se acercaba a él con una cariñosa mirada. Al alcanzarle en vez de usar palabras sólo le estrechó entre sus brazos, a lo que él correspondió de la misma manera.

\- Cuánto te extrañamos. - separándose de él para peinarle con la manos - Icluso tu estricto padre no puede ocultar que le haces falta en casa - refunfuñó, esbozando una delicada sonrisa.

\- Lo sé mamá. - ofreciéndole otro duradero abrazo - Yo también los extraño.

No era mentira, si bien sus padres eran diplomáticos siempre habían encontrado la forma de mantener la familia unida, sobretodo cuando hace cuatro años llegaron tres pequeñines más al hogar revolucionando sus vidas. Despertar con la cara rayada de marcador indeleble, desayunar mientras los tripletes corrían por el comedor, la cocina y toda la casa, acompañar a los más chicos a la guardería cada día, papá riendo a la hora de cenar porque los traviesos niños habían pegado los vegetales al techo, mamá fingiendo enojo para enviar a todo el mundo a dormir quedándose a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche en su despacho. Todo era parte de una rutina que realmente añoraba con frecuencia.

No era el momento de ponerse nostálgico, aún si fuera por poco tiempo, pronto podrían reunirse, disfrutaría así de la compañía de sus peculiares parientes. Volvió la mirada a sus espaldas viendo como Harris y Hamish corrían de un lado a otro, huyendo de un Jack que persiguiéndoles, llevaba a Hubert sobre los hombros. Divirtiéndose ante la escena recordó aquel comentario sobre la fundación. De que hacía cosas como esa, no tenía ni idea porque mínimamente sabía de él. Quizás luego, podría preguntarle más al respecto.

\- ¡Frost! - le llamó, después de todo, aunque veía lo bien que le caía a los chicos, no le había traído para hacer de niñera.

El aludido giró y atrayendo a los infantes con él se acercó rápidamente, respirando pesadamente debido a la inesperada actividad física.

\- Ella es mi madre, Valka Hooligan. - haciendo un gesto con la mano que la señalaba para luego apartarse un poco - Madre, él es Jackson Overland Frost, o simplemente Jack Frost.

Cuando ambos se saludaron, su madre se les quedó viendo a ambos en silencio, la sabia mujer había advertido algo en ellos. Aprovechando aparentemente que el escandinavo era arrastrado al improvisado patio de juegos, la decidida matrona se inclinó hacia su hijo para preguntarle en tono bajo con total seriedad.

\- ¿Él es importante para ti?

Admiraba ese sexto sentido que hacía que al final de cuentas, ella pudiera leer entre líneas sin haber dicho una sola palabra. Además al verle directamente a sus juiciosos ojos esmeralda comprendió que ella no le estaba preguntado "¿Te gustan los chicos?", "¿Están saliendo?", "¿Desde cuándo se conocen?" ni mucho menos recriminándole. Valhallarama sólo estaba preguntado eso "¿Es importante para ti?".

\- Sí madre. - volvió a fijar la mirada en aquel que recientemente acaparaba toda su atención - Él es realmente importante para mí.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas finales:**

Tardaré un poco en subir el próximo capítulo, aunque la trama esté lista en mi cabeza puede que incluya situaciones cotidianas.

¡Encontré Hansoff! Así que si logro asimilar sus personalidades podría hacer mención de ellos ¿Qué opinan? ¿Continúo con el Kristanna o no?

 **Agradecimientos:**

Nuevamente gracias por sus preciosos reviews, no solía responderlos (básicamente porque considero que mis divagantes opiniones son irrelevantes), pero es mi forma de demostrar que realmente aprecio sus comentarios.

 **Naruko: G** racias. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Definitivamente había que hacer sufrir un poco a Hipo (aunque personalmente creo que no ha sufrido lo suficiente).

 **anuraback:** Gracias. OMG- me encantó eso de "Jack fucking Frost" definitivamente lo agregaré a mi vocabulario. Algo que me encanta de Hipo es eso, siempre hace lo que menos piensas, por eso es tan divertido escribir sobre él.

 **GatoChocapic:** Gracias, de nuevo. Pienso que hasta a mi me encantaría obviar todo el drama y pasar directamente a la acción o fluffy fluffy everywhere, pero intentaré dar sentido a esta historia, lo intentaré(?).

 **Constance-Sophia:** ¡Gracias! Bueno, ya sabes a donde fueron a parar aquellos dulces. Me divertí interrumpiéndolos cuando quizás pudo haber ocurrido algo más - inserte aquí intento de risa malévola-.

Su _apoyo_ es inmensamente _valioso_ para mí, nos leemos.


End file.
